1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital image processing technique, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for controlling auto exposure (AE) that is used in digital imaging devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order generate an image having a constant luminance (brightness) regardless the changes in external environments, an auto exposure control apparatus generally applies to a variety of imaging devices requiring digital image processing techniques such as digital still cameras or digital camcorders. An algorithm, which is used to adjust exposure time and analog gain of an image sensor to suitable levels, is applied to this auto exposure control apparatus, wherein the image sensor affects the luminance of images.
An auto exposure control algorithm, which is used in the conventional auto exposure control apparatuses, calculates the luminance of images inputted from an image sensor and controls exposure time and analog gain to suitable levels so that the calculated luminance can approach a predetermined target luminance.
The above-mentioned conventional auto exposure control apparatuses and auto exposure control algorithm have problems in that a flickering phenomenon in which the brightness of images is discontinuously changed or the images repeatedly get bright and dark may be caused when there is a rapid change in external environments, or the intensity of light entering an image sensor is rapidly changed due to the movement of a subject for photography.
Therefore, an apparatus and method for controlling auto exposure, which do not show problems such as the discontinuous changes in brightness and the flickering phenomenon on the image being outputted even when there is the rapid change in environments and the change in the light intensity, are urgently required in the art.